


Omegle Chats (this is what happens both chat partners stay more than 5 seconds)

by sherlockcrush



Series: Omegle chats [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abrupt ending., Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Bad anal preparation., Chatlogs, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockcrush/pseuds/sherlockcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of successful Omegle roleplays with Johnlock and Mystrade. Posted for fun. I'm only half responsible for bad plot-lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - John and Sherlock's first time. Possibly.

You: Sherlock, didn't we talk about you needing to wear clothes around the flat? -JW

Stranger: But what is the point? I'm not going anywhere. SH

You: Well, erm, yeah. But I don't suppose you could put a towel on or something?

Stranger: No. That's boring. It's been hot anyway. SH

You: John sighed and turned away, flushing slightly. "Ok. Want tea?"

Stranger: Sherlock made a noise of thought from where he laid on the sofa and waved a hand at John without looking at him.

You: John made tea, trying not to let his eyes wander to where Sherlock lounger on the couch, naked.

Stranger: Sherlock's clothes were scattered on the floor beside him and he opened his eyes, looked into the kitchen where John was, sighed and pulled on his trousers. Whatever. If this was what John wanted, he'll do it. "I've got trousers on!" He called from the sofa, closing his eyes again.

You: "That's too bad," John muttered. And then louder, "Ok, thanks!"

Stranger: Sherlock caught a brilliant idea and silently made his way to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around John'a waist and whispering into his ear. "You should take off your clothes too, John. It's really too hot in the flat."

Stranger: John's*

You: John inhaled sharply at the feel of strong arms wrapping around him. "Um, I guess it is kind of warm in here..."

Stranger: "The tea can wait!" Sherlock grinned, triumphantly. He turned the stove off and pulled John into his bedroom, where he shed all of his flatmate's clothes and tossed them to the floor before staring at John's naked form with a smile on his face. "Better right?"

You: John chuckled. "Can't argue with you there." He looked down at his naked body, noting the thin film of sweat on his skin

Stranger: "Aren't you warm, then?" He asked curiously, stepping closer until he was a hair's width from John's body. He reached out and felt his throat, slipping his hand over his shoulder and arm.

You: John tilted his head back and licked his dry lips

You: "It is suddenly warmer in here, yeah"

Stranger: Sherlock pressed closer and watched John's face. "I've solved it."

You: "Solved it? Solved what?"

Stranger: "The mystery of John Watson's attraction," he answered, taking the blonde's face in his hands and smiling down at his flatmate. "It seems I was a suspect and I've managed to become the criminal."

You: John ran a hand over Sherlock's check. "So what course of action do you recommend?"

Stranger: "I do believe that there is a need to celebrate my solving of this case." Sherlock pushed John down until he was laying with his back to the mattress and Sherlock loomed over him. "But remember, John. I am also the criminal," he winked, leaning down to nip over his neck.

You: John groaned softly and arched his neck. "That you're this gorgeous is criminal....Should I be scared?"

Stranger: "Terrified," Sherlock smiled into his skin, licking over his Adam's apple and down his chest. "Sensitive?" He asked, moving his fingers over John's nipples and playing with them. "They're cute. Like you."

You: John's nipples hardened into small pebbles. "Then I surrender here and now," he said, running his hands over the skin he could get to

Stranger: "I've got a hostage then, hm?" Sherlock murmured, leaning down to lave his tongue over one of the hardened nipples while his fingers pinched and teased the other. "I'll keep you until that gorgeous detective of yours comes to save you," he winked.

You: "Oh I don't know. Sometimes he doesn't even realize I'm gone. He could be hours." John grinned and carded his fingers through Sherlock's hair

Stranger: "Rather unobservant, don't you think?" Sherlock chuckled, leaning up to press his lips to John's and gently nipped at his bottom one.

You: "Mmm," John replied, kissing back. He pulled Sherlock onto him, their bodies flush and heated

Stranger: Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and lightly bit his lip, his tongue prodding against John's lips.

You: John bent one leg and pushed his hard cock up against Sherlock's

Stranger: "You're hard, already?" Sherlock raised a brow in interest. "Naughty boy," he whispered, trailing his hand in between John's legs and lightly stroking one finger up his length.

You: "Must have a criminal kink," John replied with a shudder

Stranger: "Oh, I hope not. Wouldn't want to share you with Moriarty," he murmured, sucking a hickey into John's pale neck and shoulder.

You: "Eh, he's too...too nuts." John groaned and arched his neck, loving it when the sensitive skin there was touched and nibbled and licked

Stranger: "Hmm, you like when I kiss your neck, John..." He whispered happily, scraping his teeth gently over the sensitive skin. "That's so cute..."

You: "Y-yesss," John replied, holding his hand to Sherlock's head, pressing him down

Stranger: He sucked the skin greedily, biting and nipping at John as his hand teased his cock, sliding his thumb over the leaking slit and creating a delicious burn. "What do you want me to do to you, John? I won't do anything until you tell me."

You: "Oh G-d," John breathed. He licked his dry lips. "I-I want you to fuck me, Sherlock."

Stranger: Sherlock swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes, John." He sat up and spread the blonde's legs apart, then spit in his hand. He didn't have lube because sex before meeting John didn't interest him. He smiled down at him and moved his fingers in between John's legs. "Relax for me, John."

You: John nodded and tried to remember to breathe when he felt Sherlock's fingers on his skin

Stranger: Sherlock gently circled the sensitive skin of John's entrance before actually sliding his first finger in and out, carefully stretching John.

You: "More," John whimpered

Stranger: "More?" Sherlock smiled and added another finger, both beginning to scissor themselves and move deeper into John, tickling his prostate.

You: John squirmed on the bed, pulling his knees up and shameless openeing himself up for Sherlock

Stranger: Sherlock saw this and continued to finger his lover open just to tease him and added a third finger, drawing out the preparation.

You: "Need you in me," John breathed. "Please!"

Stranger: "You're ready now?" Sherlock smiled down at him. "Because I think you can use a /little/ more of this," he gently caught the small bundle of nerves in between his fingers and stroked it.

You: john yelped, body jerking

You: "You really are trying to kill me," he panted. "Didn't I say I surrender?"

Stranger: "Okay, dear. I won't tease anymore," Sherlock smiled, taking his fingers out and positioning himself at John's entrance. "You did," he answered. "I'm coming in."

You: John braced himself, moaning softly

Stranger: In one slow movement, Sherlock was pushed in all the way with a soft groan. "John...." He sighed. "You feel so good."

You: "So do you," John moaned. He held himself open for Sherlock.

Stranger: "Is this your first time?" He muttered breathily. "With a man..."

You: "No. A couple of times in the army. Is - is it yours, Sherlock?"

Stranger: "Erm." Sherlock nodded. "Am I doing this right?"

You: "Well, you could start moving at some point," John said, cradling Sherlock

You: *cradling Sherlock between his legs

Stranger: Sherlock nodded and pulled back before pushing his hips forward into John.

You: John groaned, head thrown back

Stranger: Sherlock watched the doctor curiously and snapped his hips forward, a harder thrust in experiment.

You: John hissed and cried out. "Fuck!" He panted. "Do that again"

Stranger: "Whatever you want," Sherlock smiled, beginning to pound into his lover with his hands underneath John's knees, spreading them up higher.

You: John nearly fell apart as Sherlock pounded into him. His cock was hard and leaking onto his flat belly between them

Stranger: Sherlock huffed and kissed over John's throat, sucking several hickeys into his skin while he thrusted harder and deeper into John.

You: John moaned at the feeling of his teeth biting into the skin. He knew that he'd have marks tomorrow, but somehow that only made it hotter. Marked by Sherlock Holmes. His ass clenched around Sherlock cock at the thought

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	2. Stuff gets kinky. Yay!

You: Sherlock, didn't we talk about you needing to wear clothes around the flat? -JW

Stranger: But what is the point? I'm not going anywhere. SH

You: Well, erm, yeah. But I don't suppose you could put a towel on or something?

Stranger: No. That's boring. It's been hot anyway. SH

You: John sighed and turned away, flushing slightly. "Ok. Want tea?"

Stranger: Sherlock made a noise of thought from where he laid on the sofa and waved a hand at John without looking at him.

You: John made tea, trying not to let his eyes wander to where Sherlock lounger on the couch, naked.

Stranger: Sherlock's clothes were scattered on the floor beside him and he opened his eyes, looked into the kitchen where John was, sighed and pulled on his trousers. Whatever. If this was what John wanted, he'll do it. "I've got trousers on!" He called from the sofa, closing his eyes again.

You: "That's too bad," John muttered. And then louder, "Ok, thanks!"

Stranger: Sherlock caught a brilliant idea and silently made his way to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around John'a waist and whispering into his ear. "You should take off your clothes too, John. It's really too hot in the flat."

Stranger: John's*

You: John inhaled sharply at the feel of strong arms wrapping around him. "Um, I guess it is kind of warm in here..."

Stranger: "The tea can wait!" Sherlock grinned, triumphantly. He turned the stove off and pulled John into his bedroom, where he shed all of his flatmate's clothes and tossed them to the floor before staring at John's naked form with a smile on his face. "Better right?"

You: John chuckled. "Can't argue with you there." He looked down at his naked body, noting the thin film of sweat on his skin

Stranger: "Aren't you warm, then?" He asked curiously, stepping closer until he was a hair's width from John's body. He reached out and felt his throat, slipping his hand over his shoulder and arm.

You: John tilted his head back and licked his dry lips

You: "It is suddenly warmer in here, yeah"

Stranger: Sherlock pressed closer and watched John's face. "I've solved it."

You: "Solved it? Solved what?"

Stranger: "The mystery of John Watson's attraction," he answered, taking the blonde's face in his hands and smiling down at his flatmate. "It seems I was a suspect and I've managed to become the criminal."

You: John ran a hand over Sherlock's check. "So what course of action do you recommend?"

Stranger: "I do believe that there is a need to celebrate my solving of this case." Sherlock pushed John down until he was laying with his back to the mattress and Sherlock loomed over him. "But remember, John. I am also the criminal," he winked, leaning down to nip over his neck.

You: John groaned softly and arched his neck. "That you're this gorgeous is criminal....Should I be scared?"

Stranger: "Terrified," Sherlock smiled into his skin, licking over his Adam's apple and down his chest. "Sensitive?" He asked, moving his fingers over John's nipples and playing with them. "They're cute. Like you."

You: John's nipples hardened into small pebbles. "Then I surrender here and now," he said, running his hands over the skin he could get to

Stranger: "I've got a hostage then, hm?" Sherlock murmured, leaning down to lave his tongue over one of the hardened nipples while his fingers pinched and teased the other. "I'll keep you until that gorgeous detective of yours comes to save you," he winked.

You: "Oh I don't know. Sometimes he doesn't even realize I'm gone. He could be hours." John grinned and carded his fingers through Sherlock's hair

Stranger: "Rather unobservant, don't you think?" Sherlock chuckled, leaning up to press his lips to John's and gently nipped at his bottom one.

You: "Mmm," John replied, kissing back. He pulled Sherlock onto him, their bodies flush and heated

Stranger: Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and lightly bit his lip, his tongue prodding against John's lips.

You: John bent one leg and pushed his hard cock up against Sherlock's

Stranger: "You're hard, already?" Sherlock raised a brow in interest. "Naughty boy," he whispered, trailing his hand in between John's legs and lightly stroking one finger up his length.

You: "Must have a criminal kink," John replied with a shudder

Stranger: "Oh, I hope not. Wouldn't want to share you with Moriarty," he murmured, sucking a hickey into John's pale neck and shoulder.

You: "Eh, he's too...too nuts." John groaned and arched his neck, loving it when the sensitive skin there was touched and nibbled and licked

Stranger: "Hmm, you like when I kiss your neck, John..." He whispered happily, scraping his teeth gently over the sensitive skin. "That's so cute..."

You: "Y-yesss," John replied, holding his hand to Sherlock's head, pressing him down

Stranger: He sucked the skin greedily, biting and nipping at John as his hand teased his cock, sliding his thumb over the leaking slit and creating a delicious burn. "What do you want me to do to you, John? I won't do anything until you tell me."

You: "Oh G-d," John breathed. He licked his dry lips. "I-I want you to fuck me, Sherlock."

Stranger: Sherlock swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yes, John." He sat up and spread the blonde's legs apart, then spit in his hand. He didn't have lube because sex before meeting John didn't interest him. He smiled down at him and moved his fingers in between John's legs. "Relax for me, John."

You: John nodded and tried to remember to breathe when he felt Sherlock's fingers on his skin

Stranger: Sherlock gently circled the sensitive skin of John's entrance before actually sliding his first finger in and out, carefully stretching John.

You: "More," John whimpered

Stranger: "More?" Sherlock smiled and added another finger, both beginning to scissor themselves and move deeper into John, tickling his prostate.

You: John squirmed on the bed, pulling his knees up and shameless openeing himself up for Sherlock

Stranger: Sherlock saw this and continued to finger his lover open just to tease him and added a third finger, drawing out the preparation.

You: "Need you in me," John breathed. "Please!"

Stranger: "You're ready now?" Sherlock smiled down at him. "Because I think you can use a /little/ more of this," he gently caught the small bundle of nerves in between his fingers and stroked it.

You: john yelped, body jerking

You: "You really are trying to kill me," he panted. "Didn't I say I surrender?"

Stranger: "Okay, dear. I won't tease anymore," Sherlock smiled, taking his fingers out and positioning himself at John's entrance. "You did," he answered. "I'm coming in."

You: John braced himself, moaning softly

Stranger: In one slow movement, Sherlock was pushed in all the way with a soft groan. "John...." He sighed. "You feel so good."

You: "So do you," John moaned. He held himself open for Sherlock.

Stranger: "Is this your first time?" He muttered breathily. "With a man..."

You: "No. A couple of times in the army. Is - is it yours, Sherlock?"

Stranger: "Erm." Sherlock nodded. "Am I doing this right?"

You: "Well, you could start moving at some point," John said, cradling Sherlock

You: *cradling Sherlock between his legs

Stranger: Sherlock nodded and pulled back before pushing his hips forward into John.

You: John groaned, head thrown back

Stranger: Sherlock watched the doctor curiously and snapped his hips forward, a harder thrust in experiment.

You: John hissed and cried out. "Fuck!" He panted. "Do that again"

Stranger: "Whatever you want," Sherlock smiled, beginning to pound into his lover with his hands underneath John's knees, spreading them up higher.

You: John nearly fell apart as Sherlock pounded into him. His cock was hard and leaking onto his flat belly between them

Stranger: Sherlock huffed and kissed over John's throat, sucking several hickeys into his skin while he thrusted harder and deeper into John.

You: John moaned at the feeling of his teeth biting into the skin. He knew that he'd have marks tomorrow, but somehow that only made it hotter. Marked by Sherlock Holmes. His ass clenched around Sherlock cock at the thought

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	3. Fluffiness and Mystrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I didn't mean for my chat partner for just leave like that, but oh well. It was fun. And schmoopy.

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like johnlock, and mystrade.

Stranger is using Omegle's mobile Web site (omegle.com on a phone or tablet)

Stranger: Will be home late. Sorry. GL

You: If you must stay late, I can have my car pick you up. -MH

Stranger: Not at the Yard. Was chasing a suspect and he hit me with a pipe from around a corner. Sally's typing for me. At hospital. GL

You: I will be there shortly. -MH

Stranger: Thanks, his head's killing him and he's getting frustrated. Oh, he says that if you even think about being loud he's going to shoot you in the foot. I wouldn't worry, he's just annoyed. SD

You: [Mycroft slipped into the sleek black sedan, read the text and smiled.] Tell him that I will be utterly silent. Thank you for taking care of him. -MH

Stranger: Any time, just doing my job. He's got a couple of stitches, a concussion, and they forced a tetanus shot on him, he's in a foul mood. He keeps asking for you, don't tell him I told you that. SD

You: [Mycroft smirked] I lips are sealed Officer Donavan. I will be there in several minutes. -MH

You: *My lips

Stranger: Sally deleted the last few messages and put the phone down next to Greg, who now had his hands pressed over his eyes, trying to block out the light in the room, having already given up on the sound. "Mycroft's on his way." She said as quietly as possible, still earning a disgruntled noise and a frown. "Thanks." He said sardonically, waiting until Sally had left the room to curl in on himself and shove the pillow over his head.

You: Mycroft walked confidently through the hospital, leaving the paperwork to Anthea, who would smooth out any issues with him leaving the hospital with Gregory in tow. He smiled to Sally as he quietly opened the door to Greg's room and closed it quietly behind him. He nearly laughed when he saw that Gregory was holding a pillow to his face. He approached the bed and gently touched his hand.

Stranger: Greg thought about waving the touch off and possibly tazing whoever it was before recognizing the touch and pushing the pillow away, looking exhausted up at Mycroft, bandage wrapped aeound his forehead, hair mussed, expression distinctly disgruntled, "I should have stayed in bed this morning." He said flatly, twining his fingers with Mycroft's and laying back on the bed again, closing his eyes.

Stranger: *around his

You: Mycroft brought the hand up to his lips. "Indeed. Anthea is smoothing out the paperwork if you're ready to come home?"

Stranger: Greg nodded tiredly, wincing at the intensified aching, "God, yes. I hate hospitals, it'll be quieter at home." He squeezed Mycroft's hand lightly, "Must have looked like a cartoon, I never even saw him. One minute I was running, the next I was on the ground with a headache, bleeding all over the place."

You: Mycroft helped his sit up slowly. He winced. "I do wish you could leave the running after criminals to others, Gregory," he said softly. He helped Greg walk down the hall to where the car was waiting.

Stranger: Greg leaned heavily against Mycroft, lifting a hand tiredly at Sally as they walked by her, out of the hospital and into the car. As soon as they were inside, Greg managed to squirm himself around until his head was situated on Mycroft's lap, not feeling as many of the small bumbs in the London road as he would have sitting up. "Yeah, well someone needs to keep an eye on that mad brother of yours." He said absently, eyes closed, relaxing against Mycroft.

You: Mycroft frowned. "I will have a word with Sherlock. He and John are getting...out of hand." He absently ran a hand down Greg's chest. "Is the light bothering you?"

Stranger: Greg hummed contently against Mycroft's hand, "A bit, yeah. Nastiest headache I've ever had and I've taken quite a few hits in my day." He nestled down closer into Mycroft, feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden.

You: Mycroft winced on his behalf. "We're almost home. We'll keep the place quiet for you......Of course, I could always find that blindfold we got as a gag gift a while ago." He idly played with the buttons on Greg's chirt

You: *shirt

Stranger: "Quiet sounds lovely, but don't you dare." He murmured, exhausted, "God, I'm getting too old for this nonsense but I'd go mad without it. Completely unfair." He reached blindly for Mycroft's hand, giving up and waggling his fingers, inviting Mycroft to take his.

You: Mycroft took pity and entwined their fingers. "You like it. Maybe not this part, but you do. Though I personally wish you would take better care, Gregory. I don't want you hurt - hurt for real."

Stranger: Greg nodded minutely, blinking open his eyes to look up at Mycroft, "I'll be more careful, I swear. I'll even wear that unwieldy vest if it makes you happy." He mentally cursed himself, that was going to land him in trouble, Mycroft didn't know that he didn't usually wear his vest.

You: Mycroft shifted on his seat and his hand stopped moving on Greg's chest. "You don't normally wear it?" he asked through clenched teach. "Gregory..."

Stranger: Greg winced slightly, looking up at Mycroft guiltily, "I know. Sorry. I'll wear it, swear I will." Why he couldn't keep his mouth shut around Mycroft was absolutely beyond him, it was unfair really, that Mycroft could uncoil the truth from him so easily.

You: Mycroft closed his eyes. He was going to have to increase surveillance again on Greg's team. Sometimes he wanted to grab Greg's shoulders and shake him. He brought Greg's palm to his lips and kissed it. "You make me want to tie you to our bed and not let you go."

Stranger: Greg sighed and untangled his fingers, running them through Mycroft's soft brown hair, "I know. I'm sorry I worry you so often. 'S what you get for falling in love with a broken down old dog like me." He said with a sardonic smile, tracing Mycroft's cheekbone lightly.

You: "You are not broken. Nor are you old. But I do love you." The car came to a stop in front of their townhouse. "Ok, up you get."

Stranger: Greg sat up with a groan, swaying slightly and leaning on Mycroft's shoulder as his vision filled with spots. He stopped and cradled his head in his hands, moaning softly, cursing under his breath.

You: Mycroft patiently helped Greg inside. One of his people had delivered dinner and he could smell it from the kitchen. But the house was empty as he had instructed. "Living room on the big couch?" he asked once inside.

Stranger: Greg put almost his entire weight on Mycroft, closing his eyes and nodding carefully, trusting the other man to not kead him into anything. "Is that food? I'm starved, had to skip breakfast and lunch was a bag of crisps."

Stranger: *lead

You: "Yes, I had someone deliver from that Italian place you like. Let's get you settled on the couch, and I'll bring it in." He led the way to the living room.

Stranger: Greg hummed contently and allowed Mycroft to settle him onto the couch, tucking a blanket around him. Another time, Greg might have grumbled about not being a child or some sort of regency heroine, but the blanket was soft, he was tired, and damn it if it wasn't nice to be comfortable. He leaned his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, waiting for Mycroft to return.

You: After getting Greg settled, Mycroft slipped off his shoes and socks and padded silently to the kitchen. He prepared a plate of the ravioli and pulled out one of Greg's favorite beers. He brought it into the living room on a tray and sat on the couch next to him. He picked up half a ravioli on the fork and held it up, eyebrows raised.

Stranger: Greg narrowed his eyes and looked at Mycroft warningly, "The blanket was quite far enough, thanks. I'm a police officer of fifteen year not an invalid. I can feed myself." He grumbled, extracting his hand from the blanket and missing the fork completely, depth perception at an all time low. He scowled and made another attempt, to similar results, "Don't you dare laugh at me, Mycroft Holmes."

You: "I wouldn't dream of it, love," Mycroft said as he placed the fork in Greg's hand.

Stranger: Greg nodded sharply, regretting it immediately when his head pounded again. He scowled at his fork and somehow managed to get into his mouth without incident, by the end of the meal managing to take back most of his depth perception, although he had been forced to threaten Mycroft with death by fork stabbing multiple times when he missed his mouth a bit and ended up with ravioli sauce smeared across his cheeks.

You: Mycroft was tempted to lean over and lick the sauce from Greg's lips, but he doubted the man would appreciate that right now. Instead he only offered up the napkin. "How are you feeling now that you've eaten?"

Stranger: Greg wiped at his face, reclaiming a bit of his dignity and reclining against Mycroft's chest, leaning his head back against the broad shoulder, "Better. Still have a head ache, but better. Love you."

Stranger: ((Brb))

You: Mycroft wrapped his arms around his waist and held him to his chest. "I'll ensure that the man who hurt you pays for it," he said as he smoothed a hand across Greg's stomach. He placed a kiss on his head, avoiding the bandage.

You: (going to have to go soon, unfortunately)

Stranger: ((Darn! Thanks, it's been super fun!))


	4. Shower Sex!

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!

You and the stranger both like Johnlock.

Stranger is using Omegle's mobile Web site (omegle.com on a phone or tablet)

You: Sherlock, I thought we talked about you needing to wear clothes around the flat. –JW

Stranger: No. SH

You: No? Last week! We talked last week about. You can't run around...naked. -JW

Stranger: Why does it bother you? SH

You: Well, I mean, it doesn't bother me. I'm a doctor. But still....it's just not what flatmates do! -JW

Stranger: Is it because you get aroused? SH

You: [places newspaper over lap] Why would you say something like that? You know I'm not gay. -JW

Stranger: "Yes, yes. I am well aware." Sherlock calls from his bedroom, coming out ina pair of boxers. "Better?"

You: [John's eyes linger on the tight boxers for a moment] Um, yeah. I guess. Thanks. -JW

Stranger: Sherlock smiled, the look in John's eyes made him turn his back to show off his arse. "Good. Now stop complaining." He said, before sprawling out on the couch in a way that could only be described as seductive.

You: John pretended to read the newspaper, eyes flicking over to Sherlock, hoping he wouldn't be too obvious. He shifted in his seat, getting harder in his jeans. "So, no new cases?" -JW

Stranger: Sherlock couldn't help but smile a little, he could tell John was aroused. He let out a sigh that boarded when something was pleasurable. "No. The boredom may be setting in."

You: "Ah. So what do you plan to do today then?" John turned a page, having not read a single thing on the previous one.

Stranger: "Well... I don't know." He said, splaying his legs out to show his slightly hard cock.

You: John swallowed. Why did Sherlock have to be sex personified? "Need a distraction then before you blow up the kitchen in some experiment?"

Stranger: "Please." He said, voice rumbling deep in his chest. "Pretty please."

You: John put the newspaper down to cover the bulge in his jeans. "Ok. What sort of distraction? We are not playing Cluedo."

Stranger: Sherlock looked over, pupils blown a bit more. His hair was rumpled from lying on the couch and his lips were swollen and red. "No Cluedo."

You: "Well then what?" John asked, getting frustrated in more way than one. He stood up and stood next to the couch, looking down at Sherlock on the couch.

Stranger: Sherlock reached up and cupped his through his trousers.

You: John gasped. "Sherlock," he said shakily. "What are you doing?"

Stranger: Sherlock pulled his trousers down, eyes lighting up. "Oh my." He grinned.

You: "Shit," John muttered. His cock was practically poking out of his red pants.

Stranger: Sherlock rolled his eyes, pulling the pants down to stroke his cock slowly. "Better, hm? What got you so turned on? Me, sprawled out on the couch?"

You: "May-maybe." John licked his dry lips and pushed his hips forwards. "You're too tempting. I think you do it on purpose."

Stranger: "Maybe." He smiled, moving his hand faster. "I know you wanked in the shower this morning. Tell me what you thought about."

You: John didn't bother to ask *how* Sherlock knew that. "I thought of - of you." John blushed.

Stranger: Sherlock smiled. "Doing what?"

You: John shivered. "Walking in on me. In the shower. While wanking."

Stranger: "Mm? And then what? Because I did consider coming into the bathroom today."

You: "You should've. We could have done - ohhhh. Feels good!" John glanced down, feeling Sherlock's sharp eyes on him. "I-I thought of your hands. Soapy. On my skin..."

Stranger: "Do you want me to join you in the shower?" He smirked.

You: "Yesss. Please, Sherlock!" John pumped his hips forward, wanting more.

Stranger: Sherlock's hand pulled away. "Go on then. I'll be with you sooner or later."

You: "Sooner or later?! Sherlock, you can't - I can't wait." John knelt on the floor next to him and palmed his cock through the silk boxers.

Stranger: Sherlock arched up into him. "Then go get in the shower."

You: John leaned down and mouthed his cock through the thin fabric for one quick moment before standing and walking down the hall to the bathroom. He paused in the bathroom doorway and stripped out of his clothes completely and turned on the hot water.

You: He stepped under the spray and leaned his face against his arms on the cool tiled wall.

Stranger: Sherlock took a few deep breaths, before stepping out of his boxers and following. He could hear John moaning, he didn't hesitate before pulling John against his chest. "Enjoying yourself without me?" He rumbled.

You: "Only because you weren't here," John replied, letting his head fall back against Sherlock's shoulder.

Stranger: Sherlock's strong hands ran over John's skin, making sure every part of his body was covered in soap.

You: John shuddered at the feeling of those talented fingers focused on his skin. He could feel Sherlock's cock pressing between his ass cheeks, and he pushed back against it.

Stranger: Sherlock buried his face in his neck, grabbing more soap before wrapping his hand again around John's cock.

You: John moaned softly. It was better than his wanking fantasy. Much much better. He reached up behind him blindly and pulled Sherlock's head down by the hair and kissed him,.

Stranger: Sherlock kissed him back, rutting against him as he stroked his cock more.

You: The hand that wasn't buried in Sherlock's dark wet locks reached down. John pulled his arse cheek to the side, giving Sherlock's cock room to shift into his cleft. He moaned at the feeling.

Stranger: Sherlock moaned a bit louder. He pressed against him more, moving his hips slowly.

You: John broke from the kiss, panting. He rolle dhis head back so that he could say lowly in Sherlock's ear, "When I was wanking this morning, I imagined you telling me you were going to fuck me. Hard. And then you pushed inside me, making me take it."

Stranger: Sherlock moaned, "We- we need lube. And to prep you." He panted.

You: "There's lube in the drawer by the shower," John said, still moving his hips, making Sherlock's cock slide up and down his cleft. "But I don't need prep....not after this morning."

Stranger: Sherlock moaned, "Naughty boy." He said, reaching over to grab the lube. "In that case, John Watson, I'n going to fuck you so hard and you're going to take every inch and love it." He commanded, pressing his now lubed cock inside him.

You: John howled as Sherlock pushed inside of him. It was still tight but that only made him harder. "Yesss, make me," he moaned.

Stranger: Sherlock moaned, pulling out, only to press back in quickly. "You're so tight." He breathed. "Fucking mine."

You: "Yours. Have been," John panted. He canted his hips so that Sherlock could go deeper.

Stranger: Sherlock moaned louder, fucking his m harder.

You: John hands slid on the wall tiles as warm water cascaded down their skin. "You feel so good in me!"

(this is possibly the worst timed leaving ever.)


	5. Chapter 5

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!

You and the stranger both like Sherstrade, and Mystrade.

Stranger is using Omegle's mobile Web site (omegle.com on a phone or tablet)

You: That case was meant for a moron, Lestrade. -SH

Stranger: I'm aware, Sherlock. GL

You: Then why give it to me? I'm *bored*!

Stranger: It may or may not have been an excuse to see you. GL

You: Sherlock blinked up at him from where he was sitting. "You want to see me? Why?"

Stranger: Greg looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet a bit. "You're the bloody genius, Sherlock. I bet you could deduce it if you tried."

You: Sherlock's sharp eyes read over him. Shifting on his feet - nervous. Showered and shaved recently. Wearing a good suit. Trying to impress someone. His eyes widened. "You want to impress me."

Stranger: "Excellent job, and what can you deduce from the fact that I'm trying to impress you?" Greg asked finally looking up at Sherlock, and into his crystalline eyes with a small smile,

You: Sherlock stood up swiftly and stepped into his personal space. He grasped Greg's wrist and stared down into his eyes. "You are attracted to me in a sexual manner and wish to impress me so as to get into my good graces."

Stranger: Greg's breath hitched in his throat from the sudden invasion of space along with Sherlock's hand on his wrist. "Yeah. Is it working?"

You: "Greg, you have an above average brain that you put to use in solving heinous crimes. Not to mention that you periodically bring me interesting cases. You are already in my good graces." Sherlock smiled just a bit, still graspong his wrist

Stranger: Greg smiled up at Sherlock, his eyes softening. "I got you to smile." He said with a small laugh, subconsciously leaning closer to the detective, and moving his wrist a bit to try and lace his fingers with Sherlock's.

You: Sherlock blinked. He wasn't quite used to this. He hadn't flirted with someone in ages. "And apparently I've made you laugh." He relaxed his fingers, letting Greg do whatever it was that he wanted to do with their hands.

Stranger: "Well you usually only smile at corpses so I feel quite special at the moment." Greg said softly, running his thumb across the back of Sherlock's palm.

You: "And I am happy that you aren't a corpse." He hesitantly raised a hand and ran his fingertips down Greg's cheek.

Stranger: Greg leaned into the gentle touch of Sherlock's fingers, a sigh escaping his lips. "Yeah? That's good to know."

You: "Greg. I believe I would like to kiss you if you would be amenable to such a request."

Stranger: Greg smiled, brought his free hand up to the back of Sherlock's neck tangling his fingers into the curls that fell there. "You don't have to ask to kiss me, Sherlock. Of course I am amenable."

You: "Good," Sherlock said before he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to the other man's.

Stranger: Greg tilted his head a bit further to the side, deepening the kiss and stepping closer to the detective so their bodies were pressed against each other.

You: Sherlock stiffened slightly when Greg pressed blatantly up against him. His mind was overwhelmed by new information, including the hardness poking into him.

Stranger: "Oh, uh sorry about that..." Greg muttered pulling away from Sherlock, and looking at his feet. "Just wanted to be closer..."

You: "No! Please. I-I'm not used to this. It's been a while." Sherlock blushed.

Stranger: Greg's eyes widened at the sudden protest of him pulling away, moving back he placed his hand on Sherlock's hip. "We can take things slow, don't worry about my, uh... problem." He said with a nervous laugh.

You: "Your problem?" Sherlock asked. And then his eyes trailed down to the obvious bulged in Greg's slacks. "You're aroused." He boldly reached out and cupped him and whispered, "I believe that I am aroused, too."

Stranger: A shudder ran through Greg's body when Sherlock cupped him through his trousers. Moaning softly he trailed his hand from Sherlock's hip and brushed his hand against the growing bulge. "I can see." He whispered attaching his lips to Sherlock's again.

You: Sherlock's whole body jumped when Greg touched him through his slacks. He eagerly pushed himself into the kiss.

Stranger: Greg smirked against Sherlock's lips, nipping gently against the lower one. He grew a bit bolder and began to palm Sherlock's erection gently.

You: Sherlock grasped Greg's arms. How had his arousal risen so quickly? "I believe we should do something about our mutual...problem."

Stranger: Greg trailed kisses down Sherlock's neck nipping and sucking at the pulse point and the sensitive skin behind his ear. "What would you suggest?" He whispered into his ear.

You: Sherlock swallowed. He was, for once, at a loss of how to proceed. "I-I'm not sure. But it seems that we shouldn't remain standing?"

Stranger: ((I'm so sorry but I have to go. This was lovely!))


End file.
